Tale as Old as Time
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: A songfic to 'Tale as Old as Time.' There is another ball at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are both having a lousy time. Can they change it?


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the characters or the song. The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Disney owns the song. I think.

AN: Thank you so much Danielle Gina and MT for bein my critics!!!!

Beauty and the Beast

~~~~~

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts again, and we all know what that means. Of course, another Yule Ball. Time to see what everyone's favorite 6th years are up to...

~~~~~

*THUMP*

" Oh my gosh Ron!" Hermione Granger exclaimed as her date for the ball, Ron Weasley, keeled over, out cold.

"He's just had too many Butterbeers...again," said Ron's younger sister Ginny, shaking her head. "I'll just get Harry and we can lug Ron back up to the dormitories." 

So Hermione Granger was stuck at the Yule Ball dateless and she didn't spot any of her other friends, so she was pretty much alone. She headed off to find a seat by the fireplace. She found a big comfy chair and sank into it...

~~~~~

Meanwhile, across the hall...

~~~~~

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP PANSY," Draco Malfoy yelled at his date, Pansy Parkinson, who was REALLY getting o his nerves that night.

"But...but Drakie baby, I am SO like, tired and all an-" but Pansy was cut off by Draco's temper.

"You know what, I am utterly sick of you Pansy, you BITCH! Just leave me ALONE already!" Draco turned on his heel and stormed off toward the fireplace, in search of a break from everyone and everything. He made his way through the crowd, and sank into a chair. Directly across form Hermione Granger.

~~~~~

__

Tale as old as time,

True as it can be.

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends,

Unexpectedly...

~~~~~

Hermione stared at the blond Slytherin as he sat down across from her. 

" What're you staring at Granger?" snarled Draco.

"Nothing Draco. And my name is Hermione. What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem," Draco whined to her, " is that Pansy is the bitchiest, most irritating girl on the planet, that's my problem. Why are you all alone? Where's the rest of the Dream Team?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and replied "For your information, Ron is...erm...sick, and Ginny and Harry took him back up to the dorm. Some date..." 

"Ah, well too bad. Better luck next time." Draco said. And he meant it. This mystified Hermione. Actual sympathy, coming from Draco? Was it possible? But she certainly wasn't against it...

"Um, thanks. I hope things work out for you too." Hermione replied uncertainly.

For the first time that night, they looked each other in the face, and their eyes locked. Something new came over each of them and in that one instant all cold-heartedness and prejudice between Draco and Hermione dissolved.

~~~~~

__

Just a little change, 

Small to say the least.

Both a little scared,

Neither one prepared.

Beauty and the Beast...

~~~~~

Then the band struck up a slow romantic song, popular in the wizard world. Draco took a deep breath and did something amazing. "Hermione, seeing as neither of us has a date, may I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her, shaking a little. 

Hermione, needless to say, was completely flabbergasted. She had been taken by surprise, but she didn't thin it was a bad surprise at all. Neither of them did.

" Sure, I'd love to," she softly replied to him.

~~~~~

__

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure 

As the sun will rise

~~~~~

Draco placed his hands on Hermione's waist, and she in turn draped her arms around his neck.

"You ready Hermione?" asked Draco.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione smiled back.

So they danced, slowly and unsure at first, but growing more at ease with each passing second. Their classmates goggled at this, Malfoy and Granger; it just made no sense to them. But none of that mattered to Draco or Hermione.

~~~~~

__

Tale as old as time, 

Tune as old as song.

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change, 

Learning you were wrong...

~~~~~

As the song ended, Hermione and Draco looked into the other's eyes again. They kissed, short and sweet. Onlookers just stopped and stared in awe, but the Hermione and Draco were oblivious to anyone else.

"Thank you for the dance, Draco," Hermione whispered.

They looked at each other again before going their own separate ways again.

"Goodnight Hermione," called Draco.

"See you soon then," Hermione smiled back.

~~~~~

__

Certain as the sun

Rising in the East

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast....

~~~~~

AN: Sorry, I know it is not nearly as good as my first one! But when you write stories in crayon after 11:30 at night, its not gonna be perfect :) Also I am working on a really long Hr/D fic, about 15 chapters or more, so I will be busy on that for a while.


End file.
